Mario Sports Mix 2
Publisher: Nintendo Developer: Square Enix and Team Beecanoe Platform: Wii U ESRB: E for Everyone Mario Sports Mix 2 is the sequel to Mario Sports Mix, a sports title for the Wii. It will include all the sports, characters, stages, and party games from the original, but will also add new features to go with the returning ones. Sports Basketball Basketball remains almost unchanged with one single added gameplay mechanic. By simply holding the shoot button (instead of pressing it twice for a jump shot or once while running to the basket for a dunk), you can shoot from the ground, an addition that was absent from the original. Dodgeball Like Basketball, Dodgeball adds only one new gameplay mechanic, this one being the ability to pass the ball to your teammates. In the previous game, you could only pass to the assistant Yoshis or teammates on the sides. You must face your teammate to pass to them. Volleyball Here everything is the same as in the first, with the exception of the ability to slightly aim bumps and sets. The targeting reticule for spikes and special moves is also able to move out of bounds, making accuracy a greater necessity. Hockey Just like all the rest, one gameplay mechanic is added here: body checking. It was one of the few fun aspects of the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games variation. With the shake of the Wii Remote, you can body check your opponents. Soccer (new) Soccer is one of the new sports added. You can't have more on a team than 4, which is the max amount of team members in this game. You run down the field with the ball, press a button to kick, press another to pass/use a combo, and both to execute a special move similar to a Mega Strike (paying homage to an already made Mario Soccer game). Tennis The other of the new sports is kind of the odd one out here. If you have 3 or 4 members on your team, you have to switch every once in a while. You can't execute combos in Tennis, either. It plays very similar to the Mario Tennis titles. Characters All characters from the original return, both Mario and Final Fantasy characters alike. It introduces eight new Mario characters, two new Final Fantasy characters, and debuts four Epic Saga characters (due to Team Beecanoe's involvement) All-Around *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Birdo (unlockable) *Metal Mario (unlockable) *Ninja (unlockable) *Red Mage (unlockable) *E.T.G. (unlockable) *Mii Technique *Peach *Daisy *Waluigi *Rosalina (unlockable) *Queen Bee (unlockable) *White Mage (unlockable) *Black Mage (unlockable) *Genius Guy (unlockable) Power *Bowser *Wario *Donkey Kong *King Boo (unlockable) *Dry Bowser (unlockable) *Slime (unlockable) *Warrior (unlockable) *Jared the Saurian (unlockable) Speed *Toad *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Baby Mario (unlockable) *Toadette (unlockable) *Cactuar (unlockable) *Moogle (unlockable) *Beecanoe (unlockable) Items *Banana - throw it onto the field to make opponents slip or use it with the ball/puck to make it curve. *Bob-Omb - blow up your opponents or clear the goal so the ball/puck can safely go in. *Coin - add points after you score or increase your ball's power in Dodgeball *Green Shell - throw them at your opponent or increase the ball/puck's speed. *Mini Mushroom - shrink your opponents or turn the ball into one to shrink on contact *Red Shell - throw a shell that homes in on the foes or on the goal *Super Star - become invincible and at the same time increase the speed of the ball/puck *Fire Flower - throw a row of fireballs at your opponent or turn the ball/puck into a fireball *Ice Flower - throw a row of iceballs at your opponent or turn the ball/puck into an iceball *Super Leaf - it has multiple uses. In Hockey, Basketball, and Soccer, you can use it to flick your tail and steal the ball or puck or to make the ball/puck fly toward the goal at a blazing fast speed. In Tennis and Volleyball, it will cause the ball to float down onto the other side like a leaf: it will move very slowly, but it will also be extremely tricky to find where it will land. In Dodgeball, the ball will fly at an opponent at an amazing speed and may even bounce off of them and hit a teammate. *Cape Feather - gives the user a cape and increases the speed of the ball or puck when they throw it, either doing more damage or getting the goal easier *Super Mushroom - gives 2 extra points to the team that gets it *1-Up Mushroom - gives 5 extra points to the team that gets it * Spiny Shell - throw it and it hits the player with the ball and blast the opponent into the air or use it to clear the goal and possibly knock the opponents off the court Stages Mushroom Cup Basketball *Mario Stadium *Koopa Troopa Beach *DK Dock *Peach's Castle Dodgeball *Mario Stadium *Koopa Troopa Beach *DK Dock *Peach's Castle Volleyball *Mario Stadium *Koopa Troopa Beach *DK Dock *Peach's Castle Hockey *Mario Stadium *Peach's Castle *Koopa Troopa Beach *Toad Park Soccer *Mario Stadium *Koopa Troopa Beach *Peach's Castle *Toad Park Tennis *Mario Stadium *Peach's Castle *DK Dock *Toad Park Flower Cup Basketball *Luigi's Mansion *Western Junction *Daisy Garden *Wario Factory Dodgeball *Toad Park *Daisy Garden *Western Junction *Wario Factory Volleyball *Luigi's Mansion *Western Junction *Wario Factory *Bowser Jr. Blvd. Hockey *Western Junction *Daisy Garden *Wario Factory *Bowser Jr. Blvd. Soccer *Western Junction *Daisy Garden *Wario Factory *Bowser Jr. Blvd. Tennis *Luigi's Mansion *Western Junction *Daisy Garden *Wario Factory Star Cup Basketball *Bowser Jr. Blvd. *Bowser's Castle *Ghoulish Galleon *Star Ship Dodgeball *Bowser's Castle *Waluigi Pinball *Ghoulish Galleon *Star Ship Volleyball *Waluigi Pinball *Bowser's Castle *Ghoulish Galleon *Star Ship Hockey *Waluigi Pinball *Ghoulish Galleon *Bowser's Castle *Star Ship Soccer *Waluigi Pinball *Bowser's Castle *Ghoulish Galleon *Star Ship Tennis *Bowser Jr. Blvd. *Bowser's Castle *Ghoulish Galleon *Star Ship Special Cup Basketball *Comet Observatory *Rainbow Road *Chaos Shrine *Planet Conquest Dodgeball *Comet Observatory *Rainbow Road *Chaos Shrine *Sauria Volleyball *Delfino Plaza *Rainbow Road *Chaos Shrine *Sauria Hockey *Comet Observatory *Rainbow Road *Chaos Shrine *Planet Conquest Soccer *Delfino Plaza *Rainbow Road *Chaos Shrine *Planet Conquest Tennis *Delfino Plaza *Rainbow Road *Chaos Shrine *Sauria Category:Super Mario Category:Sports Category:Sequel Category:3rd Person Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Mario Category:Video Games Category:Games